Absence in the Heart
by Venti Lavendelle
Summary: Years after leaving the Kingdom of Evermore, President Roland never has time to relax, except for when the Holidays arrive. The missing ache he feels when he is reminded about Evan only makes things worse. So his son tells him to write a letter to his other son for the holidays.


Being the President of Eagalia doesn't have too many rewards in freedom. Especially family time with his son. However, Roland can't help but to miss a certain King from another dimension.

So his son tells him to write a letter to his other son for the holidays.

(Set after endgame, 8 years later/setting is a day before Christmas. Non named canon characters include Roland's family members.)

Enjoy.

* * *

A pen quickly scribbles the last remaining sentence before its lifted up by the hand of the exhausted ruler. With a sigh, the man in the blue leans back into his chair, dark hair with grey streaks falls in between his eyes.

His eyes dart to the window in the large round room full of honor and duty to his country. Past the national color of red, yellow, and blue, the large window is encased of broken hail stuck from the outside. Squinting his eyes he sees little flakes of snow falling to the ground. He eyes the view of the front yard of the White house for a while.

So it'll be snowing hard tonight.

Roland knows Stephen will love that.

But as an old person, the winter is a beautiful yet cruel thing to the human body. The holidays were filled with warmth and family time, but with the price of wrapping up everything that's been done throughout the year.

For others it was working their schedules and visiting families.

But for him, it was finishing up reports of the finalized laws and conferences before another year came.

And even until then, the media wants to see how the President spends his holidays.

" _A workaholic to the bone, someone should tell our president to relax!"_ He imagines is the headlines of the news if someone dares to see him with at least one report or a piece of paper in his hands. He holds onto one piece of parchment as he hears the doors open and the sound of footsteps coming to a stop. A familiar amused and exasperated voice cuts through the room.

"Ugh, _President_ , put away the damn papers already."

And now his brother's here.

Lifting his head to meet his older brother by 2 years, who is currently leaning by the door with a serious guard, tasked with guarding him, observing the sibling meeting. His brother looks identical to him, only his dark hair loose around his jawline to the middle of his neck, and his eyes are emerald with a tint of mischievous wonders for an old man. The scene before him was very odd, but nothing that he wasn't used too.

Richard just likes to gets under his skin.

"It's the holidays Roly, can you do your work when your _not_ on break during the holidays?"

"I would if I wasn't in charge of a nation." The sass drips from tongue.

"Using that excuse has become way too old my brother." Richard smirks.

"An excuse I have every right to use. Now what are you here for?"

His brothers grins always sends the security on there toes. Roland will never miss the way the guard stiffens at the sight of their banter.

Of course, any person who comes in barging into the President's office and orders him around would automatically be put down by the security team.

His brother has leverage he hates and admires sometimes.

Richard narrows his eyes, walking his way. The guard closes the door and stands by to watch the room of the first family.

"Stephen was asking for you. I told him you were on your way. But I knew the truth so I came to get you."

"Where is he?"

"Put away everything right now and I'll tell you."

He stares at him, no wavering tension in his older brothers eyes. Roland tries to fight him back. But it's futile. His older brother in all ways tries to get him to relax.

Does he succeed? Sometimes.

When Stephen is put on the line? Always.

Roland sighs. Papers and report are immediately stashed before he gets up. The guard still stands straight as he mumbles a few words into his receiver, letting everyone know the President is on he move.

Richard, in all of his winning glory, pats him warmly in the back. "There ya go! Don't wanna keep the kid waiting, right?" He grins at him.

Roland takes a moment to meet his eyes, the faint pleading glint of wanting him to relax beneath the amused color, and soon to his desk. Papers were away and it was simply his honored Presidential name pallet and his schedule of the day.

He's already past and done his list of things for today and here he was, three hours later working.

If Stephen knew of his schedule, then he's been waiting for a long time.

Roland needed to go. "Right."

Richard's genuine smile lights up before he twirl away and announces their departure to the security team already by the door. Roland follows ahead, sparing one glance at his lonely desk.

The young King of Evermore reading reports flashes before his eyes.

* * *

In a great hall full of politicians and High class influencers of the government, the first son of Eagalia _wants_ out.

Government officials and representatives shake hands with another and lightly chat with a glass of wine in their hands. It's a Christmas event in giant hall, an end of the year party for the workers and affiliates of the White house. While the atmosphere is chimed with joy and pleasantries, formalities are passed around, titles are given to announce the others place.

And Stephen just wishes someone would talk to him like a normal person than as the _Presidents son._

He's by the table of drinks, pretending to serve himself and keep himself busy by the people wanting to speak to him about his future, marriage, or any sort of political desire he plans to run for.

Yeah right.

He loves his dad maintaining the White house, but it's not a career he would like to pursue.

 _No._ Being the President's son is _enough._

Especially when your always waiting for your dad to stop working. Knowing he should arrive at any moment…..

Out of the corner of his eye, men dressed in black suits walk behind the pillars of the great hall surveying the area like spies.

Dad's here.

The security team of the White House flood in from behind and some causal walk right in front of the ballroom. A security guard of his walks his way to let him know the Presidents coming, but Stephen waves a hand to let them know he gets it.

The ballroom shifts to either side as people finally realize the Presidents here. The chatter and excitement of him coming this way dies down as a line of security personal heads towards the middle. Stephen realizes he's at the drinks table. Right in the middle of the whole room. Heat and nervousness boils inside.

Well, at least the crowd's eyes won't be entirely on him, he thought positively.

After all the years of having a ruler as a father, he never really bothered to learn how to speak or stand like one. It isn't like it was necessary. He was allowed to live his life and go to college-but his family name is under a title he can't get away from.

And the media is almost too hungry for their own good.

Stephen eyes the group of six security personal walking around two familiar dressed people in blue and white making their way over in his direction. Like an old man he takes his time in his walk while his uncle leisurely strolls next him. A curve to his lips hint at his teeth.

Looking at his dad, there was many things he took from him appearance wise. The blue eyes and dark hair were identical. However, Stephen's hair is more loose, bangs swept around eyes and his short hair is based around the back of his neck. He didn't really like gelling his hair. Screw it if he was the first son,

There was no way he was looking like his dad.

He remembers his uncle jokingly said that he looks just like him if he grew out his hair long enough to the into a low ponytail.

Nuh-uh. Nope.

He wanted to be _himself._

Not a cardboard copy of his father everyone wanted to believe.

His uncle sent him a wink, amusement glinting in his eyes as he turned and said something to his dad. Dad glances in his direction and smiled.

Not the happy kind but the _I'm sorry I had work to do_ smile. His apologetic eyes make him gulp.

Stephen merely quirks his lips and does a mock up shrug with his arms saying _what can do you do, right?_

A tug of relief hits his Dad's expression, and his Uncle next to him chuckles.

* * *

Stephen groaned, "I want to go _hooome_."

"We're almost there kiddo. Just hang tight for a bit" Richard calls from the passenger seat next to the driver in their black limousine. Roland takes a good look at his son sluggishly slipping from the seat due to exasperated exhaustion.

Or was he really tired?

"Maybe you should sleep." He mused.

His son, taking the moment to reconsider the option, stood straight with his back against the seat. He mumbling something about managing his exhaustion till they get home.

Ah yes, their home for 15 years now.

He could see the White building poking from the trees and other colorful building near it's structure. Not too long they'll be home soon.

"Say, can we eat out?" Stephen asks looking at him, to Richard, and back to him.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have the chefs we have at home?" Richard suggested.

Yeah, but we hadn't gone out to eat in _long_ while." Stephen emphasized on _long_. Probably as long as 15 years.

"Kinda rude to our staff, isn't it?" Richard arched an eyebrow at Stephen but he ignored him.

"Dad."

Roland met his son's gaze. His boy slowly grinned. "We can make a small detour, yeah?"

Stephen's blue eyes, filled with light and pleading need, stared straight into his. With a small tilt, his son was nudging him on. Roland tries to suppress a sigh.

The last time he can remember eating out with Stpehen and or any of his family members is when he was long before running for president. Stephen was younger than 10 and his wife was still with him. Though the idea that evening was to prepare a meal at home, Stephen wanted noodles from a local shop. Unable to convince him otherwise, they enjoyed a bowl of noodles from the earned cash of their wallets.

Stephen was throwing him the same exact look that day.

Roland crossed his arms with a nod. "Alright. We can head somewhere real quick."

Stephen let out a whoop good fists in the air as Rick told him to act his age.

The driver of the presidential vehicle announced where they would be arriving.

* * *

The noodle shop had almost closed down prior to the first family arriving. They were seated on in on a private area. Security, or at most 5 men were outside and sitting outside of the area next to the booths. Stephen was just glad they were alone with some food and not in an environment like the White house.

Alone and relaxed with his dad and uncle is all he requires from the world.

Putting his chopsticks to the side, he couldn't help to but to immediately start fantasizing about what they have here. His uncle was too busy looking at the menu, so he turned to see what his dad was ordering-,

He freezes at the sight.

His dad, with intense focus, was staring at the décor hanging on the walls. It was an oriental dragon scroll. His dad's eyes study and trace the lines of the artistic art piece on each animal. On the hung scroll was the what he believes was the zodiacs of the years. The tiger, the boar, the monkey, the horse, all the way down to the rat.

But his focus wasn't on the animals above, it was on the bottom of the parchment.

Calligraphy that he didn't read were written around a picture of a small boy and a cat.

The story of the zodiac, each animal ran to find a place in the zodiac, but the cat was left behind. He thinks that's how it went down.

But the way his dad was looking at them. There a warm yet bittersweet smile on his lips. His eyes had soften as he stares at the cat. They drift slowly to the boy guarding the cat, possibly away from the zodiac after its been left alone.

Just then, a blonde sun kissed cat hops on the table. Dad jumps back in shock.

"They have cats here?" His uncle grumbled about animals being near food.

The cat walks to the edge and makes himself comfortable into a ball, a good amount away from their dining privacy. The feline's fluffy fur had hidden it's orbs, that made Stephen think he was probably blind. Nestled in his own paws, the cat blinks.

Ocean blue orbs lazily blink in a wonderment of the strangers in front.

He hasn't notice his dad's hand stretching to reach the cat. The cat looked mature, but still a bit small from the normal sized cats. Blue eyes follow the hand cautiously. The shop's pet gets up to stretch, and slowly on all fours, meets his dad's hand as he graciously rubbed it's head down to his back.

There's a weird atmosphere in the air. One his uncle isn't paying attention to since he's looking at the menu. Like a silent trance or spell that has hit them. His dad's only attention is on the cat, and the cat vice versa.

When the cat purrs his dad's facial lines soften and hums to please the pet.

While the scene was nothing new of course, his dad had developed a weird yet lovable connection towards cats after one fateful evening. He was 13, he remembered he wanted a little animal friend, and his dad suggested a dog or a puppy. But coming home after one meeting with the foreign leaders of the world, he strongly encourage to get a kitten.

Which made him now realize that they left poor Eva back at the White house. The cat will most likely jump on him the moment they come back home.

The cat continues to nuzzle the president's soft touches. Daring to come closer, it generously rubs it's fur against its suit of his chest area. Carefully, his dad picks him and cradles him in his lap.

"Hey cat lord, what are you getting?"

Stephen and his dad's head snap up to meet a unamused uncle Richard giving them the look next to an oriental dressed woman ready to take their order.

He didn't know if his dad checked the menu-but he quickly saved him the time ordering whatever favorites came into his mind. He turned to check if that was alright with him-,

And his dad's woeful eyes peering at the where the cat once was stopped his heart.

* * *

Stephen crashed into his bed, his back meeting the softest and luscious covers known to mankind. He kicked off his shoes and stripped out of formal suit into a more causal outfit. After dressing in jeans and a plaid shirt, he jumps back to bed, closing his eyes to relieve all of the weight that went down today.

After a long pause, he stood back up.

Something was wrong and he couldn't stay still.

He knew his dad. There was something bothering him for a very long time but he never addressed them. Him and uncle Richard always thought it came down to the grief of his mother being no longer with them. But he had no evidence for that except visiting her grave on their anniversary. He was sure his dad was okay in regard to family matters…

….Or was he?

He _needed_ to know.

He rushed out of his room and went down the hall to knock on his dad 's bedroom door. The golden rule of growing up as the workaholic President's son is that if he didn't answer right away, he went back the oval office to work again.

So he waited. Already knowing the answer in the back of his mind.

He dashed down the halls as he heard a clock struck for the time. Running wasn't professional, but that didn't stop him from slowing down. The security guards passing through tried to stop him, but with few quick hands signs, they let him run to his pleasure. They really do hate it when order isn't kept, he mused.

Soon he was standing in front of the doors to the main office of the building. The President's work place.

He pushes open the doors like an entrance to a throne.

And there his is.

The president standing the middle of the room facing the windows in the back. His hands were behind his back as he watched the snow fall.

Stephen couldn't help but to see an iconic figure standing as it were some sort of beacon of hope. He stood tall with a power of authority and respect on his shoulders. He was facing the outside view with his head held high and his posture of one of soldier-no, of a commander of any entire army ready lead them to victory.

Envy stirred within him,

Even after all these years of seeing him succeed and fall, the great leader known of Eagalia had always took him surprise. His knees felt weak but his heart swelled with pride that he was _his_ son. After all,

He had always thought to become as great as man like him one day.

But how, is what he questions everyday.

* * *

Roland stood as he heard the doors open. Upon listening to the rapid footsteps down the hall, he knew who was coming to meet him. And just in case he didn't, a security personal came in to warn him, much to his amusement.

He slowly turned, his lips slowly curving upward.

"Well you're here early."

His son takes a moment, and then let's out a laugh.

"As early as I can be when your not in bed."

"A shame you can't do the same when it's actually the morning." He teased.

" _Hey_ , I do my best." Stephen defended. "Sorry, I don't have a schedule 24/7."

"Maybe it might help you actually be productive during your naps, eh?"

His son threw him the _no you didn't_ look. Amused by his reaction his circles around the room.

Stephen crossed his arms. "I don't know what your talking about. Naps are highly important, dad. You should try them sometime."

"Hmm maybe later." He mused.

A moment of silence passes through as Roland obverses his son as his eye catches the windows for his reflection. The worry gaze Stephen is throwing him concerns him.

"So…why are up on Christmas eve?" Stephen asks, the lines of his face stretched with a doubtful gaze.

He hasn't realize it was almost Christmas, or in a few hours till now. He had bought gifts a month prior so that work didn't get in the way of shopping during the last month of the year. But it came too soon for the President.

"I couldn't sleep. Have a bit energy in me to flesh out." Some night he really just couldn't rest. Maybe it the paperwork, or preparing what to do the next day-,

"Didn't Uncle Richard give you some sleeping pills? Maybe that can work for ya?"

Ah yes, the pills Richard gifted, or threaten, for him to take. Even if they were in his possession, he couldn't gulp one down knowing what still needed to be done.

He lightly chuckles, "Unfortunately, I keep forgetting to take them." Which wasn't entirely a lie, some nights leave him out of blue.

"Restless, huh?"

"Yeah."

Stephen comes towards him, and soon he's standing besides him looking at all the frost outside. He gets a good look at his son up close. Stephen changed into his comfort clothes and his hair was spiraled into a mess. He looked young for his age. An exact copy of his 20 year old self without the long hair tied down. He stood right by him at the same height.

A difference what the age of 21 can do for your kid.

He grew in the White house, a privilege not many have at a young age. But one that looses the normality of enjoying life with the weight of the country he carries on his back. Stephen has seen and shared the responsibility of becoming the first son, a role to stand besides him and help honor him. He's glad that he's never stepped aside. Complained to his ear on how long meetings take over time, but never quitted.

He stands next to him now. Nothing but proud and accomplished words to describe his son.

"Are…"

Stephen fumbles. He's still an awkward kid, despite what age he is.

"Are you alright?"

He expected something like this. His emotions took control when they were at the noodle shop. And flashes to this morning had him sweating and anxious to not remember his time in another dimension. But even through the busy hours of his day, he can't help but to remember how this day and the holidays have creating distraction to how he spent them in the other world.

"I think so." He was honest. Roland had a better time dealing with the separation of his companions back at the other world then he did years ago. Stephen shuffles his hands a bit. He does it when he's nervous.

"I saw the way you played with the cat." He spoke hesitantly, still trying to push out his words.

Roland waits for him to continue, his eyes leaving the glass and finally looking at him. Stephen is still looking down at his hands.

"I don't know it just….didn't make me feel good."

They stand as close like two mirrors, one wise and old, the other young and hopeful.

"What I mean to say is," He slowly looked him in the eyes,

"I'm here to lend an ear."

He finished what he needed get out of his system. Roland gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves.

"I appreciate it, Stephen."

He glances back to the glass of the window, his arm never leaving his son's shoulder.

"I….have been missing someone of late." He starts.

"…..Wait," Stephen looked confused.

"You miss the cat?"

Roland stops before he barks out a laugh.

But in all honesty, he wasn't entirely wrong. Stephen tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Roland straighten himself. "Do you remember the story I told you when you were younger, one about the boy became a king?"

"Yeah. Evan, the King of Evermore, right?"

Roland bit his cheek. That's right. The boy who is now ruling a country of his own. And at this time, calling him a boy would be entirely incorrect.

He wonders how he's matured….

"Did you believe the story to be true?" He looks at him in the eyes.

His son is looking at him like he's asking a trick question.

"It's a fairy tail,…right?" He hesitantly answers.

He lets the small smile form on his lips. Roland looks back to the window. "Somewhere out there, a kingdom exists by the rule of someone named Evan."

* * *

Stephen isn't sure if his dad's pulling his leg. But he waits for him to finish.

The last thing he expected to be the root of the problem was a story from when he was younger. He's heard it several times when he was barely a teenager. Like a new fairy tail that came out of nowhere, without any context of where it came from. He didn't think his dad was much of storyteller, until that fateful day of hearing the boy who became King for the peace of his world came into light. Dad recites the major plot points. The coup in the beginning, the adventures and the people the boy meets, and grand finale of the happily ever after.

When he's finished, his dad's smiling. The genuine happy smile the old man can muster from happiness.

It's no surprise that the story means a lot to him. But there was something more there. His dad told the story in his perspective. He never questioned it as a child.

But it was told like he had been there, journeying alongside the boy named Evan.

"I miss him."

The strong single statement confuses him even more. But his dad's eyes hold a nostalgic glint. A sorrow that even reaches his smile.

The pain in his heart squeezes as he holds his breath.

His old man was _missing_ someone that he _knew_.

Someone Stephen has never met.

"Can't you visit him?" He suggested. He's not sure why he suddenly believed in the boy of the other world. But his dad was looking sane and level headed.

"If I knew the way to go, I would."

Something in him told him Evan was a boy he really cared about. To one of a son.

Wait…..

"Dad….?"

His dad turns to him.

"Yes?"

"Have you always been missing him?"

His gaze worried him. The guilt in his lines show that much.

"I….I had not thought of ever possibly going back. There wasn't a formal way other than witnessing something explode." He dryly chuckled.

Stephen was beginning to get the picture. Reality and made up fantasy would be pushed aside from now.

Now he had to focus on his dad's problem.

So if he can't visit him, he thought, was there no way to reach someone like that? He recalled his dad telling him the story after witnessing the fireworks as he traveled back into the city.

"Why not throw a bunch of fireworks or bombs in the air to go back?"

"I highly doubt _that_ to be the _main_ entrance to other side."

It was just a thought, dad, Jeez.

Okay, so no physical contact, probably never. How about….

"How about letting it all out on paper?"

His dad turned to him, tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Write him a letter."

"One that he'll never read?"

"Maybe he won't, maybe he never will…..but I think it can help loosen up whatever you want to say to him. Pretend the letter will make it's way to him. You're finally able to talk to him, what would you tell him?"

His dad opens his mouth only to close. He see a the gears working in his head, thinking the idea is quite plausible, even if it's albeit a waste in the end.

"That's….not bad to consider."

There was hesitant tone he's holding back. On one hand, he's expressing himself after all the years that's went by. On the other, there won't ever be a real communication from him to Evan.

But seeing his dad in discomfort wasn't worth it. Maybe if he can ease the tension and weight off his shoulders,

Maybe he can be a little happier for the holidays.

"Try it. You never know."

Stephen lazily grins, "Maybe it'll actually get to him?"

His dad raised his eyebrow, but he wasn't frowning at the thought.

To start things on their feet, he goes over to his dad's desk, pushing everything away and finding a blank piece of paper and something to write with.

"Hey, I just organized everything." He scolded.

"You always organize your desk, now get over here and start."

* * *

Stephen had left earlier, not without helping him figure out how to address himself and making sure to loosen up when he wrote. The ink of his pen may have run out by the amount of writing he was able to unleash. It was no beginner practice. He wrote constitutions and addresses to the laws everyday.

But this was something meaningful and personal.

He wrote about everything. To greeting Evan and others, how their lives have been and how they've managed the kingdom of Evermore. To Evan, asking him how he's matured and saying regardless of not witnessing it first hand, he can already tell how great of a leader and a man he's become. He wrote about others, asking how Tani and Batu were handling caring for their King and any future families they might have started. To Leander and Braken, if they had done the same, with the Queen of Hydropolis and if Braken had settled down or if she created fantastic machinery of the late.

But he mostly wrote about Evan, if he was taking good care of himself. They were both leaders. As much as he doesn't want to admit It, damn Richard and Stephen for their stubbornness, rulers like themselves prefer to care for others than their own health. He strongly suggested to him that he better be in good shape. Or else he might be turning even grey.

He already has a reckless son, he doesn't need the other one unstable to live.

He also wrote if he found a love interest. Roland was too old to try again. But Evan shouldn't be someone that should stay alone. He grinned, Evan must of grew into a gentleman, a good man foe any woman to come his way.

He could think of one candidate, but he's not entirely sure how it went down with _her_.

Maybe it went great, he mused.

As a last note, he wished him a wonderful Christmas. He can't recall if they celebrated over at the over world. So he added a quick explanation of the holiday, presumably to even help him consider celebrating it.

No doubt Evan has become the man of the people. He can envision him making the holiday official just to see the added smiles in their peaceful world.

Unconsciously while writing down his thoughts and years of what he's wanted to say, his smile never left his lips.

He had finished strong he thinks, two pages, which he thinks isn't enough, of words that have left him feel guilty and woeful over never seeing them again.

He takes the papers in his hands.

Why did he do this?

He couldn't help but to think it all for naught.

Evan will never get this.

There was no way to the other world. Magic had found it way to him and that was a one time chance.

A yawn escapes his lips. Blinking, he stared at he clock in his office.

Already Christmas day.

What a day. If he doesn't catch any sleep now, Richard might actually murder him for overworking himself again.

He quirked his lips.

Good thing he's the President. He strolled out of his office, leaving the letters on his desk neatly in a small envelope. He had even addressed it to Evan in the front, signed by his own signature. It was a bit childish to believe in hope.

But he figured if it happened once,

It may happen again.

Roland's last thought was if wondering if Stephen will enjoy the gifts he bought him. And if Richard will barge into his room forcing him to wear just him pajamas for the day.

* * *

A sparkling light ignites around the envelope in the most important office of the building. A blue shimmering light traces the outline of the envelope before it disappears….

* * *

Today was quite uneventful.

Thinks a young woman waiving her spear in the air in boredom.

After surveying the halls of the Palace and checking in with all the guards,

Tani's guard duty was complete.

Yawning she crossed her arms waiting for anyone to report in any news about the safety and guard posts of the kingdom. Looking around the halls, she keeps moving.

The Palace of Evermore was well protective, Tani and her dad made are sure of that. Most of the guardsman were her family ex bandits and some of the citizens looking to serve under their King.

But as to why she was here in the castle was for another reason,

To which she hopes now no one can bother her or- ,

" _Ambassador!_ "

Dammit. She sighs.

She stands straight and walked with purpose over to messenger heading her way in a frantic matter.

"State your business within grounds."

The messenger pulls out a envelop and hands it to her.

"A letter to our King, No whereabouts to whose it's from."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who sent it?"

She likes over the contents. A simple cream envelope of some sort of high standard. A crest of an bird of sorts was stamped in the middle. "Blimely, this sure does looks important."

"Yes, it was found this right away just a mere hour ago. I did not want to keep the King away from his mail."

Tani chuckles, "Yeah, who knows what he'll do if he doesn't get his reports in." She always up to tease that workaholic King.

The messenger excuses himself and was off.

It seems now she had _two_ reasons for her visit today. She inwardly grins.

Better not keep him waiting then!

She checked both ends of the halls and ran to the King's private study.

* * *

The curtains of room have been drawn out. The sun is a about to set.

Another day is about to come to an end.

A young man of 20 years of age stands to look at the view, a lean and tall figure with blonde hair of the sun facing the windows. His hair is tied in a low ponytail and hands are behind his back.

The King of Evermore watches his kingdom in hope and pride.

A knock on the door doesn't distract his attention from the view. But his grimalkin ears perk at the sound. He doesn't need to guess whose at his door at this time.

"I'm coming in!" A voice chimes into the room.

The King turns and smiles. "Hello Ambassador."

"What did I say about calling me that when we're alone?" Tani huffed and put her hands on her hips.

The young King blinks, "I preferred to honor your recent title. You did deserve it, you know."

The man dressed in blue and gold sheepishly chuckles, "But I did promise that, didn't I? Apologies, Tani."

* * *

Tani arms leave their strong posture on her hips as they slump to her sides.

Here was Evan, the Peaceful King of Evermore, always too much of an gentleman for his own good. Her cheeks felt heated as she tried to clear her head.

She recently became an ambassador for Evermore. Leander was picking up slack as the advisor and he traveled between two kingdoms while maintaining peace between the two. Tani felt that being more a warrior and a guardsman for the Kingdom wasn't enough. Her devotion to Evermore became stronger over the years.

Alongside Evan and everyone, she hopes to continue its growth.

And, while it's not in the first rule of the job description,

She would always meet with the King and report her findings and ideas to her long time companion,

Who decided to wear clothing that fits his frame quite nicely, she inspected.

"You better remember, _Evan,"_ her hands were back on her hips, "Or else you don't want to break a promise with me now, now do we?" She dangerously teased.

They had discussed, once she became more of a warrior, to keep calling each other by their first names as always. She didn't want him to ever forget who they were with the titles above his head.

Evan chuckled, "Oh gosh, I'll try not too. Anything to get away from your wrath." He teased her back with the smooth masculine tone that had outgrown the girly pre-puberty voice. It didn't help with the deep sea eyes of his that caught any women's attention at the start. She always drowned in the that endless sea from time to time. Her eyes wondered to his clothing, a simple yet elegant embroidered turtleneck that hugged his waist. He sported black trousers, with brown royal knight boots that reaches the calves of his lower leg. He had a scabbard blade strapped around his pants.

"Good. I see your well dressed to hit your private library in peace, huh?" She inspected. More than what she wanted to….

Evan blinked, a little blush crept on his face. "Oh! I wanted to settle with a good reading before I hit my chambers to sleep. I decided to change into a more comfortable clothing to get ready. But I had been waiting for your report before I do so."

She chuckles. He's so well prepared.

She walked up to him, brushing the feeling aside when he said he had waited for her again, and flicked his ponytail to the side.

"I see you also wanted to play role model again."

"To be honest, I had done it unconsciously this morning."

He confessed, his eyes filled with a mix of light and dark waves. A sorrow in his pools only a few can see.

Her mind set off like an alarm.

"Evan, I didn't-"

He quickly waved her off, "No, no, I said I did unconsciously. I may be missing him again, Tani, but it is on my behalf that I did so."

Evan looked at her determined to let him take the fault.

But Blimely! The missing ache inside him always hurts her. Evan misses _him_ way too much for his own good. She and others missed him too.

But she wishes Evan found peace in his woes.

Maybe one day….

"Well, I have nothing to report aside from the obvious of our last meeting."

"But!" She smiles as she handed out a letter from her pocket, "I do have a letter addressed to you, King of Evermore." She grinned.

Evan sighed. "….I see your point. I prefer Evan, _please_."

She smiled ever so sweetly. " _Gladly_."

He took the envelope and inspected it as he walked towards his desk.

"What a strange creature." He mumbles looking at the crest. Wanting to know about the letter, she stands to his right as he sits on his desk opening the envelope.

Evan narrows his eyes. He hardly a man who does that, she thinks. Not wanting to invade his privacy, she patiently waits for him to see what's the deal.

He holds two pieces of parchment in his hand, a long letter-

Evan slams the desk as he abruptly stands, eyes wide in shock.

She jumps back at his response. _What in the world-_

He mumbles about what he just read and if he's dreaming, heading towards the windows to shine light on the paper.

Tani stands back, nervous and in shock after seeing Evan in such a state, wanting to see if this was good news or-

She watches his hands tremble as he holds on the paper.

From the corner of her eye, a drip falls from his cheek. In panic, she rushes to her King to see if her friend is okay. Lightly touching his trembling hand, she sees him up close.

The other hand covers his mouth as if digested some sort of unspoken truth. His beautiful blue eyes are blinking tears as his body trembled and threatens to cower to the ground. She tries to reach him.

" _Evan! Evan,_ are you alright? _Blimely, please talk to me!"_ Seeing him in tears has her heart racing. She needs to know what's wrong-

" _He wrote to me."_

She freezes.

….He?

"… Evan?"

" _Roland…._ he-he wrote _-"_

She doesn't let him finish. Taking him into her hold, they both collapse holding on to one another on the floor. Both holding on to other for dear life. His head nestled in her shoulder, his blonde hair in between her unruly tangled hair. She holds him as he lets it all out. His apologies come as his tears stained her green tunic. But all she does if comb his hair with her fingers whispering that she's here besides him.

Tani was a warrior, a boss, and an official to the kingdom of Evermore,

And no matter what she would protect her King from anything.

His other hand still clutches the letters. Tani and the others knew Evan and Roland shared a special bond than the others. Watching them years ago, she couldn't help but to think Roland was his dad or at least should have been.

Ever since he left, it took a toll in them. But more so in Evan. The two were inseparable until the final moments when Roland parted. It was destined for the other to leave. But she knew he wanted to at least see him again.

 _Blimely_!

After he's grown up to be a man, _now_ does Roland send a letter!

If she sees him again, she'll probably smack him for making Evan cry in the first place.

Evan stops his tears. His head slowly lifts. An apology already at his lips-

"No, no, I did that unconsciously."

She smiled. His mouth open before he returns it.

"Thank you, Tani. I hadn't-"

"I know, I know." She lets a silence engulf them for a bit. Just to let Evan collect himself.

Evan takes the letter and folds it into a 3 gold piece again. Tani gets confused.

"You won't read it?"

"Yes. But….I think I want to be in a calm state when I do."

He told her he wants to read the letter in his private study in the library. She sighs, teasing him about being a bookworm, again.

He lends out a hand.

"I wish to read it with company."

He smiles at her.

"Join me?"

She smiles at him.

"Of course."

She takes his hand and he never lets go as they leave the room. And behind close doors, he kisses her hand as an apology once more.

* * *

Note:

This was supposed to be for Christmas day. But it looks like I've failed on timing, again.

This came to me when I was trying to experiment with Roland back in his world alone after the events of the game finished. I also tried to not give Roland just a processional and busy life without people like his family trying to help him relax and De-stress. The man needs love.

If it wasn't clear- Roland's son(who I named Stephen – not official) and Evan are the same age. Or I'd like to believe they are.

I believed Roland and Evan may run into psychological trouble of never seeing the other again. To Evan he'd wish his father figure could help or guide him again. To Roland, he wishes he could see him grow and make sure his duties aren't stressing him out, even though he knows the boy can pull through. These are just my thoughts.

As for the last part, in my AU, I'd like to believe Tani and Evan grow fond of each other when they get older. I wanted to imply a pre-established relationship. I hoped it looked that way.

Evan, if his hair grew, would style it like Roland. I just see it.

(If you're reading Queen Eva, the story will pick up again in the new years!)

Happy belated Christmas and a wonderful holiday/new years! May you all stay safe and happy.


End file.
